Épouvantards
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Hermione revient à Hogwarts pour une huitième année et, lors d'un cours sur les épouvantards, le ridiculus et les patronus, découvre que la guerre lui a laissé quelques séquelles…. Réponse au second défi d'Aesalys.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Hermione revient à Hogwarts pour une huitième année et, lors d'un cours sur les épouvantards et les patronus, découvre que la guerre lui a laissé quelques séquelles….

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : réponse au second défi d'Aesalys.

Note 2 : ce défi m'a posé bien des difficultés, j'étais partie sur plusieurs idées mais n'étant pas satisfaite je me suis finalement centrée sur celle-ci. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira : -)

XXXXX

_**Épouvantards. **_

XXXX

La façon dont tout avait démarré était vraiment toute bête. Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire, même maintenant.

La guerre était terminée, l'école avait été plus ou moins reconstruite et les élèves étaient, en grande partie, revenus finir leur scolarité.

Lorsqu'on leur avait dit qu'ils allaient devoir repasser en revue tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris jusque-là, du plus basique au plus complexe, elle n'avait pas été étonnée.

Trop de personne avait peur que toute cette folie ne recommence.

Donc, lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, les élèves de cette 'huitième année' s'était retrouvés tous à devoir refaire le sortilège du patronus, à parler d'épouvantards et de ridiculus, Hermione s'était naturellement glissée dans le rôle de l'élève modèle et attentive.

Severus Snape était loin de lui faire peur mais elle avait toujours cette angoisse d'échouer.

Du moins si l'on se référait à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en exercice devant un épouvantard.

Inconsciemment ou non, elle s'était mise en fin de file et attendait patiemment son tour.

La façon d'enseigner du professeur n'avait pas beaucoup changée, il était seulement moins regardant sur le petit bavardage, au moins lors des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

En Potions c'était encore une autre histoire.

Toute l'attention se devait d'être reportée sur la potion en cours, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il fallait apprendre et mettre en pratique.

Hermione regardait les sorts passer les uns après les autres sans vraiment les voir et se rendit compte que l'élève qui était juste devant elle, l'avant-dernier, était en train de passer.

Elle se retourna pour constater qu'elle était bien la dernière de la file, et se permit un petit soupir soulagé.

-On peut savoir ce que vous attendez Miss Granger ?!

Elle sursauta presque, ne s'étant pas aperçue que c'était enfin son tour.

Elle comprit que la fin du cours avait dû sonner lorsqu'elle constata le plus gros de la classe en train de partir.

-Je…

Le professeur releva un sourcil avant de lui intimer l'ordre d'exécuter le sortilège.

La jeune fille se recula légèrement.

-Je pensais que votre cours était fini.

-Et bien vous pensiez mal. Exécutez-vous je n'ai pas toute la journée !

C'était idiot. Hermione elle-même ne savait pas la raison qui la poussait à hésiter.

Après tout la dernière fois, sa pire peur avait été de se voir échouer, maintenant que la guerre était passée ça ne devrait plus être le cas… Non ?

Justement, la guerre était passée par là et Hermione se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'elle craignait.

Elle n'était plus la même jeune fille qu'elle avait été alors. Elle était devenue une jeune femme. Une femme ayant été témoin d'horreur. En ayant subi également.

Tout ça avait forcément dû la changer elle et de ce fait changer ce que l'épouvantard allait assurément montrer.

-Je ne suis pas sûre Monsieur….

Le peu de patience que Severus possédait eût l'air de s'envoler.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa toute relative nouvelle liberté, c'était juste que Miss Hermione Granger le rendait, parfois, nerveux.

Elle était à l'origine de son existence au-delà de cette fichue guerre, bien sûr elle n'était pas la seule mais la dynamique de leur relation avait changé.

Ou aurait pu changer si seulement il l'autorisait.

-Granger…. Cessez vos bêtises !

Et sans réellement l'avertir, il ouvrit la malle laissant ainsi s'échapper la plus grande terreur d'Hermione Granger.

/

Hermione était paralysée.

Elle avait froid tout en ayant trop chaud et de légers tremblements commencèrent à être visibles.

Non…

La vision qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ancienne peur d'échouer.

La nouvelle représentation de sa panique était…

Son professeur. A terre.

Snape n'était plus qu'une espèce de bout de viande pour le gigantesque serpent.

Le bruit, l'odeur, les morsures de l'animal… Tout ça réapparaissait encore et toujours comme une sorte de boucle sans fin.

C'était plus qu'une simple crainte, elle revivait le moment dont elle avait été spectatrice involontaire.

Un mouvement sur le côté la détourna une seconde de l'horreur qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Il avait le bras en l'air, la baguette fixe et le sort au bout des lèvres.

-_**Ridiculus !**_

En une seconde tout était fini, la vision s'évapora en quelque chose d'insignifiant et un silence lourd pesa sur la pièce.

Elle n'osa pas affronter son regard de suite, ne sachant quoi lui dire, comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle n'eût pas à le faire.

-Granger…

-Je suis désolée Monsieur !

Les mots s'étaient bousculés pour pouvoir sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Il la considéra pendant de longues secondes avant d'acquiescer.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle Granger.

Une lueur paniquée troubla le regard d'Hermione.

Parler… Ce n'était pas prévu dans sa liste de choses à faire. Et certainement pas avec _**lui**_.

Comment le pourrait-elle ?

-Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se fustigeant de n'être réduite qu'à une pauvre élève bredouillante devant lui.

-On va parler vous et moi Miss Granger, mais pas maintenant et pas ici.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de radoucir son regard avant d'ajouter.

-Je crois qu'il vous reste encore un cours pour la journée. Loin de moi l'envie de contrarier votre professeur préféré…

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant être plus d'accord avec lui qu'elle l'était maintenant. Et puis tout était bon pour éviter la conversation qu'il semblait vouloir avoir.

-Vous avez raison Monsieur. Bonne journée.

Il la laissa s'en aller.

Restant immobile durant un court instant, il se refusa de trop réfléchir à la scène qu'il avait vue, à la scène qu'il avait été forcé de _**revivre**_.

Pourquoi….

Il ne comprenait pas et ne pas comprendre l'avait toujours dérangé.

Pourquoi était-il la plus grande frayeur de Miss Granger ?

Ou mieux….

Pourquoi est-ce que sa mort était la plus grande peur de Granger ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il repoussa toutes réflexions à plus tard.

Comme il le lui avait dit, ici et maintenant n'était pas les plus appropriés.

Demain.

Il lui parlerait demain.

XXXXX

Hermione mit du temps à organiser ses pensées et à canaliser la panique qu'elle ressentait.

La première chose qu'elle comprit une fois sortie de la classe c'était qu'elle n'était pas prête à retourner suivre un autre cours qui, de toute façon, ne lui apprendrait pas grand-chose.

Elle passa alors les portes de la bibliothèque sans y réfléchir, sachant pertinemment que c'est là qu'elle trouverait un tant soit peu de répit.

Allant se perdre au fin fond de la pièce, elle s'assit prestement et essaya d'y voir plus clair.

Sauf que… tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Du moins selon elle.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, revoyant encore une fois la scène.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'être souvenu de ce moment précis ?

Si une chose concernant cette foutue guerre devait la hanter ça devrait être très certainement le temps qu'elle avait passé entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rien que l'évocation de ce moment lui donnait des frissons.

Et des morts, c'était triste à dire, mais elle en avait vu plusieurs.

Les morts de Remus Lupin et Tonks devraient être celles qui la tourmentaient au lieu de… celle du professeur Snape.

Il en avait réchappé, c'était peut-être la clé du mystère ou alors le fait qu'elle en ait été un témoin direct…

Elle lui avait tout de suite apporté son aide, ça aussi pouvait très bien être un début d'explication.

La jeune Gryffindor soupira, ne trouvant pas plus de logique dans ses explications qu'avant.

Cela pouvait tout aussi bien venir du serpent… Nagini.

Elle l'avait déjà affronté, elle avait donc une petite idée de ce que le professeur pouvait éprouver.

A ceci près qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape et que personne n'était capable de dire ce que l'homme ressentait.

Elle eût un petit sourire.

Elle l'aimait bien. Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise et pourtant…

Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme, ou très peu, mais de ce qu'elle pensait connaître il lui semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

Quelqu'un de bien qui avait fait de mauvais choix et avait dû apprendre à vivre avec.

Elle trouvait ça courageux comme décision.

Elle pouvait néanmoins porter un avis sur ses techniques d'enseignements.

Il était strict, rigoureux et intransigeant.

Dur aussi. Beaucoup moins depuis la fin de la guerre elle le reconnaissait volontiers.

Hermione se demanda alors quelle était la part jouée et quelle était la part de vérité dans son enseignement de l'époque.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé son approche mais était nettement plus indulgent ces derniers temps.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et elle remarqua pour la première fois le livre, non ouvert, qu'elle avait en face d'elle puis leva le regard.

-Je vais fermer la bibliothèque Miss Granger et vu l'heure vous devriez penser à rentrer dans vos quartiers.

Elle sourit, crispée. Ça n'avait pas été présenté comme un ordre, plutôt comme un conseil, mais l'instruction n'aurait pu être plus claire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la couette que les trépidations réapparurent, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il voulait lui parler demain.

Et elle imagina qu'il ne serait satisfait qu'une fois qu'elle lui aura fourni des explications.

/

S'il y avait une chose que Severus savait faire c'était bien compartimenter et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait le reste de la journée.

Son petit tête à tête avec Granger l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne saurait l'admettre mais il avait préféré laisser passer la soirée avant de réfléchir de nouveau au problème.

Maintenant qu'il était seul dans ses quartiers privés il pouvait à loisir _**réfléchir**_.

Les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée, il grimaça.

Il n'avait pas aimé revoir la scène, _**cette**_ scène et se mêlait à ça l'incompréhension face à la révélation non voulue de Granger.

Inconsciemment il porta la main à son cou, frôlant sa blessure.

C'était… dérangeant de savoir que cette vision la suivait encore maintenant.

Il déglutit péniblement, un arrière-goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Il ferma subitement les yeux, ressentant comme si c'était hier les crocs de l'animal s'implanter en lui et le venin se diffuser dans ses veines.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Granger était également hantée par ce moment ?!

En toute logique qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt n'avait que peu d'incidence sur sa vie à elle et bien qu'il lui soit reconnaissant de son attitude prompte et de ses gestes sauveteurs, il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'ampleur de la panique de la jeune femme.

Se remémorant le cours il remarqua à nouveau qu'elle n'avait pas peur *_**de**_* lui mais *_**pour**_* lui, de le voir mourir.

Une sensation étrangement sereine s'abattit alors sur lui.

Le fait de savoir que la plus grande peur de Granger était de le voir mourir avait un côté consolant si ce n'était déconcertant.

Bien sûr on pouvait voir ça d'une toute autre manière, bien plus cynique celle-là.

Granger avait été celle qui lui avait administré les premiers secours, si sa plus grande peur était de le voir mourir cela pouvait très bien vouloir dire que sa plus grande peur était l'échec.

L'échec de lui avoir sauver la vie.

Il grimaça une fois de plus, n'étant pas satisfait de ses conclusions.

Il fallait qu'il la confronte même s'il n'était pas enchanté par la perspective.

Le sujet était délicat, il s'agissait de sa mort et de la façon dont Granger l'avait aidé à y échapper.

Il soupira, las de tant de réflexions.

Elle était revenue à Hogwarts de son plein gré et beaucoup de ses collègues ne la considéraient plus réellement comme une élève, il se dit alors qu'il pourrait, le temps de cette discussion, faire de même et la traiter d'égal à égal.

Il lui devait au moins ça.

/

Il fit exprès de laisser passer la journée entière, lui faisant croire que, peut-être, leurs explications n'auraient pas lieu.

Mais lorsqu'en début de soirée il la vit écourter son repas et se diriger vers les dortoirs il comprit que ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il surgit devant elle alors qu'elle s'apprêter à prendre le grand escalier.

-Est-ce que vous alliez quelque part Miss Granger ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, hésitante.

-Euh… mes quartiers ?

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de faire demi-tour et de lui demander.

-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Après deux seconde d'hésitation elle partit à sa suite essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir la même cadence.

Un doute s'empara d'elle lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'escalier qui descendait sans s'y arrêter.

-Nous n'allons pas aux cachots ?

Il lui lança un regard en biais avant d'affirmer d'une nonchalance non simulée.

-Non.

Sans plus d'explication il continua tout droit.

XXXXX

Hermione sentit une sorte d'affolement lorsqu'elle comprit où exactement il comptait l'emmener.

A l'endroit même où, l'espace d'une minute, il était mort.

A l'endroit même où elle-même avait été témoin de sa mort.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle ralenti ses pas.

-Non… Monsieur ! …. Monsieur ?

-Dépêchez-vous Granger !

Il ne lui prêta pas plus attention, sachant qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle allait tout faire pour reculer.

Arrivé enfin à destination, il s'arrêta et l'attendit patiemment.

Elle vint se poster derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

-C'est bien ici que ce sont déroulés les événements dont on va parler, non ?

Elle grinça, lui concédant le point.

-Qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

Elle leva le regard sur lui, étonnée de sa question puis prit le temps d'observer à nouveau la pièce.

Distraitement elle remarqua qu'elle frissonnait alors qu'elle revivait les secondes, pratiquement les dernières, de son professeur et de son attaque.

L'agression lui avait paru rapide et brutale. L'entente lointaine des crocs pénétrant la chair lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Elle n'avait qu'une image floue de ce soir-là mais elle n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la violence de l'assaut.

Son regard revint presque aussitôt sur son professeur et elle laissa ses yeux traîner quelques instants sur le début de cicatrice qu'elle pouvait entrapercevoir.

-Le désespoir, l'impuissance….

Elle déglutit péniblement, se forçant à continuer.

-La tristesse….

Elle le regarda l'observer, sachant ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

-Oui, votre mort m'aurait peinée.

-Vous auriez bien été la seule.

Timidement elle lui sourit.

-Je ne pense pas.

Le silence les enveloppa alors, puis Hermione ne pût refréner sa curiosité.

-Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment-là ?

Il se tût pendant un long moment, regroupant ses pensées.

Il contempla la question tout en examinant le sol. Ce même plancher sur lequel son sang avait coulé.

Il aurait pu montrer l'endroit exact, l'emplacement des pierres, sur lesquelles il avait dû reposer son corps mourant.

Le souvenir de Potter démuni devant la situation le prit par surprise.

Vint alors le souvenir du moment précis où Hermione Granger était intervenue et avait tout prit en mains, lui sauvant alors littéralement la vie.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle et se promit d'être honnête avec elle. C'était l'une des choses qu'il lui devait.

Elle n'était pas son élève ici, elle n'était même pas son égale.

Elle était celle envers qui il avait une dette.

-Je ne pensais pas survivre.

Il leva la main quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de l'interrompre.

-J'avais fait la paix avec ça. Je ne _**voulais**_ pas survivre. …. Quand cette _**chose**_, ce serpent, a introduit son venin en moi, quand je l'ai senti s'insinuer dans mon être… j'ai eu mal, bien plus qu'une simple morsure de serpent n'aurait dû faire mal. Ma peau s'est déchirée sous sa charge mais c'est la malveillance de cet animal qui m'a le plus éprouvé.

Dans un élan inconscient elle lui prit la main et il découvrit, surpris, qu'elle pleurait.

-Séchez vos larmes, de toute évidence je ne suis pas mort.

Elle s'esclaffa tout en lui serrant la main.

-Je sais, j'étais là.

-Oui, vous l'étiez. …. Vous m'avez demandé ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai ressenti l'envie de vivre. Vous êtes arrivée et j'ai éprouvé de l'espoir, et je ne m'y étais pas attendu, pas préparé.

Hermione accueilli cette révélation dans le silence, ne sachant réellement quoi en faire tout en étant soulagée.

Severus rompit le silence quelques instants plus tard.

-Pourquoi ma mort est le sujet de votre épouvantard ?

Elle répondit un peu vite, sur la défensive.

-Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi.

Il inclina la tête, admettant qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point, avant de s'enquérir.

-Est-ce parce que si ma mort était réellement survenue vous auriez _**échoué**_ dans votre mission de sauvetage ?

Il se fustigea lorsqu'il vit son regard blessé. Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

-Non. …. Vous savez vous vous êtes montré décent jusque-là, c'est la première fois que vous dites quelque chose d'aussi dur ce soir.

-Je m'en excuse Miss Granger.

Et Severus fût stupéfait de constater qu'il était réellement désolé de l'avoir offensée.

Elle planta alors un regard défiant dans le sien avant d'ajouter.

-Apparemment ma plus grande peur n'a rien à voir avec l'échec. Ça a tout à voir le fait que vous puissiez mourir. Ça m'a démontré qu'on était tous très mortel et que ça pouvait arrivé à n'importe quel moment.

-Mais ce n'est rien que vous ne sachiez déjà.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Alors je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J'ai juste eu peu de vous voir mourir.

Elle écrasa une larme sur sa joue.

-J'ai peur de vous voir mourir, même encore maintenant.

Il ressenti l'envie fulgurante de la prendre dans ses bras mais s'abstint de justesse.

Se souvenant qu'ils avaient encore leurs mains jointes il se permit une légère pression.

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant Hermione.

Elle sursauta, surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, il lui envoya alors un début de sourire.

-Regardez bien cette pièce.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite, en plein milieu de la salle.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une simple salle, poussiéreuse. Ce n'est qu'un lointain souvenir mais c'est juste ça… Un souvenir. Vous comprenez ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire, hésitante mais détendue.

-Je crois oui.

-Je vais relancer le sort Hermione et cette fois-ci je veux que vous me montriez votre plus grande peur ?

Elle sourit de plus belle.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Parfaitement.

Il laissa passer plusieurs battements avant de relâcher l'épouvantard….

…. Qui prit la forme d'une monstrueuse… menthe religieuse ?!

Il la fixa, un brin moqueur.

-Sérieusement !?

Elle le défia du regard et la tête haute cria presque.

-_**Ridiculus**_ !

Tournant ainsi l'insecte en une flaque d'eau informe, elle lui sourit, fière d'elle et de son petit effet.

-Merci Monsieur. Je crois que cette conversation m'aura été bénéfique.

Un long regard passa entre eux avant que Severus ne se retourne, pensant qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

-Bien, maintenant que le sujet est clos je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, ne croyez-vous pas Miss Granger ?

Toujours le sourire au coin des lèvres, elle lui emboîta le pas.

Reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle autant qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauver la vie.

Ça pouvait se résumer à ça, de l'entraide.

Et avec un petit peu de chance et du temps il la considérerait comme son amie.

XXXXX


End file.
